


Newly Wed

by Flawney



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, and then porn, de-anon from the kink meme, early marriage days, with a really slooooooooooow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawney/pseuds/Flawney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku and Chi-Chi try to figure out what their married life together is going to mean while dealing with teenage hormones. Sweet slice of life with a slooooooooow build up into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Original kink meme prompt:
> 
> Actually their "wedding night" happened several weeks after the wedding - let's say their first time was natural, mutual agreement which was a result of them both finally understanding and acknowledging the other. so yeah... anyone up for a simple and sweet slice of life?
> 
> Please, I beg you! no more clueless/possessive Goku nor horny/tutoring Chichi. let them, for once, be equals in bed, in both experience (or lack of thereof) and feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One new house, one new bed, one new, awkward conversation.

Goku could tell his new wife was uneasy. They’d both gotten reasonably tipsy at their wedding (which he’d learned was a fancy party with lots of delicious food that newlyweds got to have) and giggling like children, explored the new house her father had furnished for them while they were staying with him prior to the ceremony. Chi-Chi had joked about the kitchen size, exclaiming that they’d need the space for his appetite, while Goku flipped the lights on and off, excited about having access to electricity in his own home. It was playful and friendly until they got to the bedroom. The _one_ bedroom. Goku had immediately jumped onto the soft mattress and let out a sigh of contentment. It was really comfortable. But instead of joining him when he proposed that she try it too, Chi-Chi just stared, frozen, at the large, low platform bed, her cheeks tinged with a red hue having nothing do with wine.

It was a far cry from the smiling and bright woman she’d been a few minutes prior, but nor was it like the angry, vengeful personality she displayed at the tournament. It didn’t seem like she was going to yell at him for accidentally suggesting they share the bed, but she was visually uncomfortable with it. So much so that even _he_ could tell.

“Hey, ya know.” Her eyes snapped to his at the sound of his light voice and he inexplicably found his own cheeks heat. “We, um. We don’t hafta share ya know. I’ll get a futon and sleep on the floor. I’m used to it.”

Chi-Chi felt tears spring to her eyes at the sweet gesture. The virtue of this man, willing to go so far! But, no. Nervous though she may be ( _terrified_ was probably more accurate), they were husband and wife now, and this was something that they were expected to do. And taking in the picture he made, casually reclined on the pristine linens in a tuxedo like some pin-up model for a calendar photo shoot, if she were being honest with herself, _wanted_. She just didn’t know _how_. Steeling her nerves, she shook her head fiercely while her brain tried to get her mouth to formulate words again.

Her voice came out a lot smaller and less eloquent than she ever recalled it sounding when she succeeded. “No. Um. Tha’ is. We can share. We should. Hitched n’all like we are. I jus’. Ah. Um.”

The confused head tilt was impossibly adorable. “Hitched? Whaddare we hitched to?”

Chi-Chi breathed out a small, surprised laugh at the innocent question, some of the tension dispelled. “Each other, I s’ppose! It’s anotha word for married. We’re married, so we’re hitched too.” Squeezing her eyes shut so she wouldn’t have to see his expression, she added, “And married couples share a bed.” It was the single most embarrassing admission she’d ever made in her life.

The euphemism was however, lost on Goku.

“Oh! That’s great! I’ve really missed that.” 

Wait. _**WHAT?**_

Engrossed in memories of long-gone times from his childhood, he completely missed the vein threatening to protrude on his wife’s forehead. “I haven’ gotten to sleep next ta anyone since I was a little kid. It’s nice! Not having ta sleep alone.”

Chi-Chi was so caught up in thinking about how ever she was going to break it to her father that she’d become an early widow after she _murdered_ her new husband that his guiltless explanation caused her to fall over in shock.

Goku’s expression was one of genuine sugar, without a single trace of perversion. That, more than his words, emboldened the young woman to perch herself on the other side of the bed. Fluffing the skirt of her dress around her, she considered how to approach the topic at hand. Fisting her hands into the fabric to fortify her courage, the Ox Princess turned to face the unknown.

The unknown, as it turned out, was on his back, spread-eagled and making angel patterns on the covers. “Great, ain’t it? This is the comfiest bed I’ve ever felt!” It was like lying on the Nimbus, but _better_.

The un-ladylike chortle that escaped at the sight was entirely involuntary. Clearly, Goku had become more inebriated than she’d anticipated. It was incredibly endearing though. “Goku, Honey. Why don’cha run along an’ getcherself cleaned up and ready for sleep?” Gesturing to the complicated knots and twists at the top of her head, she added, “It’s gonna take me a bit to git mah hair outta this, so ya might as well go firs’.” 

Sweeter words had never been spoken as far as Goku was concerned. The suit thing he’d been made to wear for the day was restricting his movement and was itchy. And hot. Hopping off the bed and stripping the layers off with wild abandon, and not sparing a glance for his semi-traumatized bride, the teenage groom skipped off to the bathroom. _Naked_.

He’d moved too quickly for Chi-Chi to get much more than a glimpse of his bare behind as he exited the room, but the discarded pieces of clothing he left in a trail in his wake was more than enough to ignite her imagination. The distracting thoughts caused her to still be picking at hairpins by the time he re-emerged from the bathroom, hair dripping rivulets of water down his toned chest and arms (and wearing nothing but a small towel around his waist).

Goku, oblivious to the effect he was having on his young wife, squatted down to the spot on the floor where his pants had fallen, searching the pockets for the capsule in which he’d minimized his belongings. After the chemical dust cleared, he dug through the small rucksack he kept his things in for some underclothes to wear to bed. Once he was finished dressing in a simple pair of boxer shorts, Goku turned to watch Chi-Chi pry the last pin from her head, allowing her long dark hair to spill down her back in fascination. It was straighter and silkier looking than anyone else’s hair he’d seen before. And it was so long! His own never grew that long. 

As if she sensed him staring, Chi-Chi chose that moment to twist in her seat towards him. Her face was so red. “Oh! I get it. Yer hot, ain’tcha? You should get outta those heavy clothes and take a bath! It feels great!!”

The princess opted to do just that before all of the blood in her body rushed north (or south). She more or less fled the room, ruffled skirt flowing behind her. Hanging her mother’s dress carefully on the back of the bathroom door and depositing her underclothes into a hamper, Chi-Chi proceeded to rinse off before enjoying what was simultaneously the most relaxing and most stressful bath of her life. It was nice to soak in the soothing, hot water after such a long day, but at the same time, the prospect of what awaited her back in the bedroom was nerve-wracking. Eventually, she had to exit the tub lest her skin became wrinkly (and wouldn’t that be embarrassing during…?)

Shaking such _lewd_ thoughts from her head (she was a princess for goodness sake!), Chi-Chi towel dried her body, tying her long hair back into a loose pony-tail. De-capsulating her suitcase, she chose a simple, short chemise to change into, and walked as daintily back into the bedroom as her jittery nerves would allow.

Only to find her new husband softly snoring into a pillow on the far side of the bed. The absurdity of the situation finally caught up with her and she fell to her knees, laughing. Of course. He’d had so much wine at the wedding, and the women in the village had warned her of that about men. Gingerly pulling back the covers, the newly minted Mrs. Son slipped into bed next to her young husband, certain her virtue was safe for the night. At least until they were both conscious enough to enjoy it, she supposed. Tomorrow was another day and they had the rest of their lives together, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't see either Chi-Chi or Goku to be the type to jump right into sex-guru status immediately. Or really, any sex status immediately. Neither one of them has a particularly perverted nature, so I'd have to imagine it took a little time to warm up to the idea.


	2. The Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku discovers a neat feature of his anatomy heretofore unknown to him.

The next several days passed with the young couple adjusting to just being in each other’s space. For Goku, the new house was a mansion compared to his Grandfather’s. He only had a futon (which he wasn’t using in favor of the bed) and a few changes of clothes, plus the Nyoi-Bo. But for Chi-Chi, having grown up in a castle, it was quite a bit less than she was used to having. This meant that Chi-Chi took over most of the living space, arranging furniture and decorating with knick-knacks and wedding gifts. Goku was fine with this, since he spent much of his time communing with nature outside, as he’d done for years while living on his own. He’d come back with fish or game meat and wood chopped for the stove and outdoor bath and Chi-Chi would cook them both dinner.

They had yet to do anything in the bed other than sleep, causing Chi-Chi some anxiety (there were after all, some schools of thought that would negate a marriage unless properly consummated), but at the same time, it was comfortable. They were getting to know each other better, chatting about their differing histories; Goku had a plethora of adventures, and Chi-Chi had the life of a princess (albeit a somewhat country one). Occasionally, Goku would curiously ask his young wife about some decoration or other that she’d set up around the house. He wasn’t used to having such a variety of material possessions and was a bit floored when Chi-Chi announced that everything she had was his (and vice versa). Thinking on it, there were only three things of value he owned at all, one of which had been flung to Kami-knows-where three years prior. But this gave him an idea. 

“Say, Chi-Chi, do ya wanna go on an adventure?”

Setting down the last of the plates in the drying rack, she turned to look at her husband, sitting at the table, leaning on one of his hands, watching her. Her face immediately went red. “Ah. Whaddya mean, Dear? An adventure? Like where?”

Goku looked about as thoughtful as he ever did. “I was thinkin’ ‘cause you can ride Nimbus an’ all. That we could go an’ find Gramps’ Dragon Ball.” 

Chi-Chi struggled with a sudden, forceful desire to kiss her husband’s grinning mouth. She’d never felt such attraction to any of the boys in her village (and while she’d known she would marry this man at the age of twelve, she still _was_ a teenager). Goku was strong; the strongest in the world, and so very beautiful. He was tenacious on the battlefield, and so gentle off of it. His easy-going attitude was contagious and the smiles he let out so easily, as if they didn’t leave her knees wobbly and heart pounding! But she didn’t want to see that vulnerable, confused, _irritated_ expression on that same face if she acted on this desire. It didn’t take her long to notice that the physical affection she attempted to shower her husband with was not met with equal enthusiasm. Gradually, he’d gotten used to her hugging his arm, and was beginning to warm up to kisses on the cheek; it was only a matter of time before he’d let her squeeze him around the middle and kiss him on the lips. And then maybe other places….

“You’re all red n’ all! Are ya sick? Maybe I should just go real quick on m’own?”

“NO!” The vigor with which she shouted left Goku blinking, perplexed. “I mean, I wanna go! I’mn’t sick."

Chi-Chi’s flustered flailing in an effort to reassure him only left Goku increasingly bewildered. He had no idea what he’d done to make her so embarrassed. He even used the chopsticks with dinner instead of his hands! Probingly, he sniffed his shirt. Maybe that was it? “How ‘bout we head out in the morning. I’ll go’n get the first bath?”

He waited for her quiet nod, puzzled by the thought that he liked the expression on her face; cheeks red, and lips puckered in a slight pout. He’d never appreciated anyone’s face for aesthetics other than as a gauge to determine happiness. This was….new.

“Ya go’on ahead. We can breakfast in tha morning’ with somea’ those ‘saur eggs ya brought today an’ head out after tha’.”

He liked the shy, blushing smile even more, wondering in what other situations she’d look at him like that. Immediately, a similar expression emblazoned on the front cover of one of Roshi’s magazines rushed to the forefront of his mind. What was _wrong_ with him? Shaking his head of odd, distracting thoughts, he called over his shoulder, “I’ll get water ready for ya when I’m done,” as he mechanically paced out of the room.

The bath really didn’t help at all. If anything, it made things _worse_. He’d woken up like this twice since their wedding, and only by the grace of Chi-Chi being a heavy sleeper, he didn’t wake her up _freaking out_ about it. Was this something that just _happened?_ Images flashed through his head of Chi-Chi overlapped with the ladies he’d seen in the pornography he’d been exposed to over the years; Chi-Chi in a bikini, Chi-Chi bending over and displaying her rear to him enticingly, Chi-Chi removing her shirt with a coy smirk.

His penis throbbed. _Throbbed_. Experimentally, he reached down and touched it, hoping for….something. Relief?

Static shock lanced through him at the contact. He wanted. _Needed_. His fingers probed the area, thoughts of Chi-Chi in various states of undress fueling the fire growing in his loins. At a gentle, unsure stroke, he sucked in a breath. _More of that_. Grabbing on to the side of the tub with one hand and firmly gripping his engorged member with the other, he pumped his fist. Even only having instinct of an age-old motion all he had to go on, it didn’t take long for him to become utterly lost to the sensation. Chi-Chi’s face danced across his eyelids, a mirror reflection of his own expression. A vision of her hand taking the place of his and his world exploded.

White everywhere. Surely he’d drowned. Died. That…wasn’t something mortals could experience was it? It was _otherworldly_.

But, he didn’t peg the Afterlife to be so wet. Actually, Heaven looked an awful lot like his backyard.

He was still in the tub, skin wrinkling from the prolonged submersion. He’d just…. _what had he just done?_ If he asked Chi-Chi…..no. If he voiced anything he was thinking to Chi-Chi, he was sure she’d kill him. If she didn’t kill him in the morning when the Nimbus rejected him. He was a pervert now! Pure-hearted people didn’t think such things about those they lived with!

Oh god.

How was he going to _face_ her?

Stiffly, he checked the coals for the water temperature as he considered the situation. Drying off, he dressed outside, in an effort to not accidentally incite Chi-Chi’s wrath (nakedness, he’d found, made women screech at uncomfortable volume and if he was going to live through this, she would need to be as happy as possible).

Chi-Chi mistook the chagrined expression on her husband’s face as displeasure with her for some reason or other. This marriage was not panning out at all like she expected. Sighing in disappointment, she quietly took her own bath and got herself ready for bed.

Neither slept well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my headcanons about Goku is that he is afflicted with Prosopagnosia (also known as face blindness). Early in Dragon Ball, he can't tell if people are male or female by looking at them (which is why he tries to pat folks on the crotch to see if they have _stuff_ down there or not) and he has trouble recognizing friends of his when they change something about their physical appearances, like hair-styles. I imagine that he compensates for this by cataloging other things about people he wants to remember (voice, scent, and/or ki signature).
> 
> I've never thought that Goku is stupid, but he's neurologically atypical in at least a few key ways. I LOVE that about him, and would never, ever ask him to change even if some of his canon decisions frustrate the ever loving crap out of me. Though, it does make it hard for me to get into his head sometimes when I'm writing him.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Chi cooks a hearty breakfast and Goku falls a little bit in love.

Chi-Chi woke with the dawn, renewed determination in her heart to be the best possible wife she could be when she gazed at Goku’s sleeping face. This gentle, strong, innocent man who’d married her without knowing what it meant. Perhaps that was true in more….basic ways than she’d anticipated. He was too pure to simply expect such from a woman he was merely living with, and if all he thought of marriage was a living arrangement, he might not know it was allowed. Even _expected._  
  
But how to let him know? Euphemisms were useless; Goku tended to take things too literally for metaphors to have any meaning. Broaching the topic seemed an impossible task though. Talking about things like that frankly just wasn’t _done._ There had to be another viable approach. Maybe if she appealed to him on an emotional level, things would progress naturally. If she knew anything at all about the man still in deep sleep beside her, it was that he loved to eat. And if it was true for anyone about the way to a man’s heart being through his stomach, it would be true for Goku. His stomach (and his heart!) wouldn’t know what hit him.  
  
Pausing in front of her wardrobe when she found herself reaching for a loose pair of pants, Chi-Chi had an epiphany. With a positively sinful smile, she chose _just_ a simple, form-fitting Cheongsam to wear for the day. Surely, showing a little skin couldn’t hurt her case, could it?  
  
When Goku woke, it was to the smell of breakfast cooking. He still wasn’t used to food being prepared for him, but it was a welcome surprise. He couldn’t say he regretted his decision to marry Chi-Chi if her cooking was part of the package deal, as it seemed to be. She was a lot better at it than he was, for starters, and she didn’t balk at the amount of food he ate in a sitting. Oh, and that smelled so good. Was that _bacon??_  
  
Incident from the previous evening temporarily forgotten, Goku tossed on a gi and skipped happily into the kitchen, silly grin plastered on his face. The sight that greeted him made him reconsider whether he was in fact, still among the living. He had to be in Heaven. It _was_ bacon. Chi-Chi must have sliced some off the wild boar he’d brought home the previous day. The dinosaur eggs, she’d fried sunny-side-up with perfect, unbroken yolks. And when did she get bread to make toast with? And there were pancakes. And waffles. And at least three kinds of fruit, beautifully cut in a floral-like display.  
  
Goku tore his eyes painfully away from the alluring display of breakfast items nearly spilling off the sides of the kitchen table to look at his wife in awe. She was smiling at him; that shy one he’d discovered he liked, and more importantly, was holding a plate of her helping of food. Everything on the table was for _him._ He didn’t need any more encouragement than Chi-Chi’s go-ahead and dug in with vigor. “Thanksh, Shi-Shi! Thishish awesommmmm!”  
  
She could swear there were sparkles in his eyes along with the satisfied beaming mirth he aimed at her after finishing the food. Her heart swelled at the sight. Chi-Chi didn’t have much confidence in her own cooking, having had to compare it to her father’s all her life. But Goku didn’t criticize. Goku didn’t say it needed more salt, or less pepper, or fresher herbs, or any of the thousand tiny things she evidently did differently from the _best chef on the planet._ Goku gobbled up everything she made as though it were the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. And while he didn’t have the best table manners, it was still flattering because he clearly, honestly, enjoyed himself. Then, he’d flash her a smile so brilliant, any reservations she might have had about being married to this man melted at her feet. Statues of gods might have similar expression etched on their immortal faces, but they paled in comparison to the dazzling exhibit in her kitchen.  
  
Nerves trembling, she leaned over to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. “Mah pleasure, Darlin’.” His answering wide-eyed, blushing, _dumbfounded_ expression left her with no small amount of pride. Maybe she was having as much of an effect on him as he was on her. Perhaps there was hope yet. Humming to herself in self-satisfaction, Chi-Chi cleaned up the dishes, leaving her gob-smacked husband at the table, holding his hand to the side of his face.  
  
It wasn’t until they were standing outside, the Nimbus innocently hovering in front of them that Goku remembered to be wary. He’d never once questioned the purity of his heart; it was obvious. Or at least it _had_ been. Nudity wasn’t something that affected him; the pictures and magazines that his former master coveted were unappealing (or at least, he didn’t _understand_ the appeal). And it had only been pure curiosity that compelled him to look in the first place. Whatever libidinous thoughts ran through the heads of Kuririn or their former master when they saw such things weren’t found in his. _Ever._  
  
Before the previous night, he’d never fantasized about any of his female companions in any capacity. Let alone imagining them naked. Let alone imaging them _touching him._ He knew what sex _was_ (exposure to his group of friends in his childhood made escaping that knowledge impossible); it had just never occurred to him why anyone would _want_ to have it. Now, he thought he had some idea. If his own inexperienced, battle-callused hand had felt like  _that,_ well. It didn’t take prodigious imagination to gather that it felt good. Good wasn’t even enough. It felt _amazing._ And he was certain that knowledge would very shortly damn him. When he landed on the familiar, soft, but solid surface of the Nimbus, he very nearly threw _himself_ off from the shock. He wasn’t _tainted?_ Plopping into a cross-legged sit, Goku sighed loudly. His relief was palpable. He would have missed the Nimbus terribly if he couldn’t ride it anymore.  
  
And then Chi-Chi settled herself behind him, snaking her arms around his middle, squishing her chest to his back. The heat rising to his cheeks was instantaneous.  
  
_Oh._  
  
This was going to be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way to Goku's heart is totally through his stomach. I maintain that only Chi-Chi could persevere through the large amount of stomach he _has_ in order to find it.
> 
> Toriyama stated in some interview or other that the best chefs in the Dragon Ball world are the Ox-King and Yamucha. This piece of trivia amuses me to no end and I happily accept it as canon. For reasons.


	4. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Chi-Chi set out to go on an adventure!
> 
> ....They don't get very far.

Goku was concentrating considerably more of his attention than was strictly necessary to reading the dragon radar. He wasn’t extrapolating distance or direction from the flashing dots (at least not any more than he ever did; it was “near” or “far~!” and “that way →”) nor was he in awe of the technological marvel that the device even worked in the first place. He did, however, find that if he kept his eyes glued to the blinking surface of the radar, he couldn’t focus on Chi-Chi’s bare knees, resting on either side of his thighs.  
  
The hint of skin peeking out from beneath the slits in her dress was _distracting,_ even though she was dressed conservatively in contrast to the other women he’d known in his life. He’d seen Lunch in daisy dukes and lingerie. He’d seen Bulma in a bunny suit, underwear, and, well, nothing at all. He’d seen countless photos of nude ladies in all kinds of poses meant to incite the kind of reaction merely the _suggestion_ the bare skin of Chi-Chi’s strong, muscled legs was causing in him. Come to think of it Chi-Chi had been wearing far less when they met—  
  
And his brain decided to immediately superimpose the outfit Chi-Chi had been wearing when they first met as children onto her toned, adult body. Internally, his mind’s eye traced the subtle curves of the muscles and tendons up her feminine, but sturdy legs. Legs that, during their fight at the tournament had been robust enough to allow her to leap fifty feet in the air after him while he was trying to strategize. She’d granted no quarter, as angry as she’d been, fighting aggressively, passionately, _beautifully._ Blood rushed so suddenly and forcefully to his head that he was surprised none spurted from his nose (is _that_ why that happened?!) and another part of his body that he thought to have been plenty acquainted with twitched in response.  
  
Thinking about Bulma, Lunch, or countless other women he’d seen over the years didn’t have the same effect. Or any effect at all. Lunch and Bulma were like weird, _terrifying_ older sisters, and everyone else he knew was male (and while he’d seen some of them completely naked, thoughts of them in such a state did nothing to his conflicted hormones (if anything, it was the reverse)). Or a shapeshifter; Pu’ar was technically naked all the time (and even that considered, he had no idea what Pu’ar’s gender was). Was it just Chi-Chi then?  
  
Goku glanced back at his wife’s serene face, smiling softly while snuggled into his back. What was so different about Chi-Chi? They were going to be living together for the rest of their lives, so he was going to have to figure this out, and soon. That traitorous part of his anatomy seemed to agree with his assessment (though he would appreciate it very much if it would _shut up_ about it before the Nimbus decided to drop him like a lead weight).  
  
Chi-Chi was totally oblivious to Goku’s struggling internal monologue. She was just happy that he wasn’t protesting how tightly her arms were wrapped around his middle as she leaned against him. He was so _warm._ Her hands could feel the taut muscles across the planes of his chest through the fabric of his shirt as she unconsciously outlined the slight indent of a scar left behind from when Piccolo shot him through the chest. She’d come close to losing him that day, after waiting for six years for him to follow up on his promise. She was almost a widow before she was a bride. It was a sobering thought. But he was here with her now, and that’s what mattered. Blushing at her forwardness, she snuggled up as close as was humanely possible, flattening herself to his back from hips to chest.  
  
Chi-Chi felt her nerves catch fire when she inadvertently pressed her hips into Goku’s behind, the impact with her pelvis galvanizing the heat in the sensitized area, causing her to sit up straighter and squeeze him tighter in surprise. The intimate position wasn’t lost on her and her cheeks turned rosy, but she didn’t back off. The intensity of her desire wasn’t uncomfortable or scary, it was just _new._ Having to mentally tell herself not to grind into his back lest she scare _him_ was surprisingly difficult, and surprisingly even a _thing._ She was no harlot! And yet, she wanted to feel more. Chi-Chi fought her already crumbling resolve to just be close to this man until he gave the indication that he was ready. _She_ sure was.  
  
Electricity jolted down Goku’s spine as Chi-Chi’s hard abs pressed into the pockmark on his back where his tail once grew. He froze; it was like every time someone grabbed it but _more._ Every nerve ending was on fire where their bodies made contact. Her toned, muscled arms wrapped around his trunk, her hands, flat against his pecks, her pelvis pushing into his rear, her athletic legs squeezing into his as she wiggled impossibly closer. Those _thighs._ He was pretty sure she could crush boulders with those thighs. Her felt her knees brush against the backs of his elbows, the skin on skin contact searing his over-sensitized nerves. Heat from the flames pooled low in his belly, igniting a particularly raw bundle he’d only recently became aware of.  
  
Think of something! Anything else! Latching onto the single most disgusting thing he could think of to combat the onslaught of feelings he wasn’t sure he should have, Goku recalled the scent memory of Bacterian during his fight with Kuririn and shuddered. Taking a deep breath of the fresh, mountain air around them, Goku sighed. If he could choose something to forget, that stench would surely be at the top of the list. Reflecting on it evidently did the trick, however, and he went back to focusing as much of himself on the task they’d set out to accomplish as he was able. Which, admittedly, wasn’t much. Chi-Chi was still clinging to him like a second skin, after all.  
  
As Goku drew in the fragrance of clean, unspoiled nature around him, he caught the tang of something wholly unfamiliar. It had the undercurrents of Chi-Chi’s unique essence, but carried something spicier an altogether more animalistic than he’d come to expect from other humans. It was decidedly more pleasant than the perfumes he’d been assaulted with while spending time in the city at Bulma’s behest; fake, floral stink that set his teeth on edge. Twisting his neck back towards his wife, he analytically sniffed the aura around her, catching a more solid whiff of the odor, hitting his dog-like olfactory system with the finesse of a speeding truck. Whose driver was drunk. Or maybe asleep.  
  
What was _that?!_ His hormone-addled brain chose to interpret it as a good smell. His hormone-addled cock decided to interpret it as positively _titillating._ Somewhere beyond the steamy, suggestive, path his thoughts took as the young woman hijacked the whole of another of his senses, he instinctively understood that it was a very positive sign. Like the woman itself, it was energetic, tough, unyielding, and impossible to ignore. It was too _loud_. And more importantly, _inviting._  
  
_FOCUS._ Nearly swearing out loud as his dick rubbed against the cotton of his abruptly shrinking boxers, Goku snapped his eyes back to the radar. Surely, they must be coming up on a ball. A DRAGON BALL. Not one of his balls. Which really would like to make their presence known, thank you.  
  
The dot blinked up at him, balefully, as though to announce sourly that they weren’t much closer to finding it when they’d been at the start. Looking around, he recognized the landscape with prefect clarity. They’d only travelled maybe ten miles from the house. At the Nimbus’ top speed, that distance could easily be cleared in a single minute.  
  
They were not travelling slow.  
  
Goku gulped. He really wasn’t going to survive the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More was originally going to happen in this chapter. My babies were going to get stuff done, go find a few Dragon Balls (at least one), and have some flirtatious, adorable fun.
> 
> Their teenage hormones demanded that they instead both just get incredibly aroused while going almost no distance at all. Horny!Goku is actually a lot more fun to write than I anticipated he would be.


	5. The Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young couple finds a Dragon Ball! ...and then make out half naked on a river bed.

The closest dragon ball was in a valley in the mountainous region halfway between the newlyweds’ home and the Ox-King’s village. The surrounding scenery was nothing short of picturesque; after following the trail of a small river through untouched forests that ended in a brilliant waterfall over a cliff face, the radar centered them on top of the resulting inlet formed by the downspout. Boxed in on three sides by rock and brush before draining into a larger lake below, it was a hidden feature of the very cliff face, nearly impossible to spot except from above. It was breathtakingly, heart-stoppingly beautiful.  
  
Chi-Chi leaned back on her haunches, clapping her hands and squealing in delight at the sight. The lands surrounding Frypan Mountain were warm and mostly arid; aside from the villagers’ agricultural endeavors and desert succulents, there wasn’t much in the way of plant-life where she’d grown up. Such naturally occurring splendor was unheard of; so much green and water!   
  
Goku sighed in equal parts relief and disappointment when Chi-Chi relinquished her koala bear choke hold on his frame. While her crushing embrace had been almost painful, it was also…comforting, if that was the right word. He hadn’t been hugged so tightly by anyone save his grandfather, and he’d come to associate such affection with family. It had been odd, at first, to accept, but he couldn’t deny that the feelings she was bringing out in him were pleasant. If he could get his new found inner-pervert under control, it’d be perfect (he reasoned that he could eventually train himself to not react so  _strongly_ in the future, much like he had with his tail, once upon a time (but definitely had no intentions of ever losing this particular limb)).   
  
Hovering the Nimbus over a smooth bank, the couple disembarked, careful not to slip on the tide-moistened rocks. After testing his footing, and double-checking the radar, Goku sat back on the cloud to remove his weighted boots. Chi-Chi eyed him appreciatively as he lifted his gi top over his head, the supple sinew in his arms and chest flexing most attractively. When he tugged on his belt and lifted his legs from his pants, she squeaked and turned six shades of red.  
  
 _Here? NOW?_ Blushing madly and peeking through her fingers at her mostly naked husband wading in the shallow pool, Chi-Chi felt desire shoot through to her core. The young woman was only dimly aware of the dancing beat of her heart beyond the fluttering happening in her stomach. As the water started to soak the bottoms of Goku’s boxers, the temperature abruptly rose several degrees and her simple clothing seemed constricting somehow. Her knees quivered and her pulse quickened. She’d never felt so _wanton_ in all her life. When he turned his head over his shoulder to look at her, waist deep in the cool, clean water, and flashed her the most brilliant of open-mouthed grins, her ovaries exploded.  
  
“Ah! Chi-Chi! This feels so good! Ya should join me! Tha ball’s at tha bottom of this pool!”  
  
Chi-Chi deliberated for short moment before grabbing the hem of her dress and tugging it over her head in one, smooth motion, moderate breasts bouncing softly from the movement, unrestrained. Kicking off her simple Tai Chi slippers and folding the soft cloth of her cheongsam, Chi-Chi toed the water experimentally before following her husband into deeper water.  
  
Goku stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
Chi-Chi’s nearly nude form was not at all like any of the curvaceous, delicate models who posed for his master’s magazines. She was slender, certainly, but had an athlete’s build; her firm, solid legs leading up to subtly defined abdominals, core muscles supporting the posture-perfect whole of her weight effortlessly. Her biceps were visible on her relaxed arms, suggesting a punching strength that he almost certainly would have felt if he’d allowed her to connect during their fight. He was halfway through a thought that he should ask her to spar sometime when he noticed her breasts.  
  
They were smaller than his boob-obsessed male friends seemed to prefer, situated far enough apart on her chest that they didn’t resemble someone’s butt crack (cleavage, he’d never found to be an attractive sight, regardless of how many times he was told that he just didn’t have an eye for this sort of thing). Chi-Chi’s were…a good size. Still rounder than his own, they swayed slightly from side to side as she walked towards him, pert nipples accentuating the movement. The dark bulls-eyes had a hypnotizing effect; he actually found himself wondering what they might feel like in his hands (and was immediately thankful that the water he’d found himself in was cold. Very cold).  
  
Face flushed, but without an ounce of embarrassment, the Ox-Princess tread towards her husband with the grace of a leopard stalking her prey. Her expression was one of a challenge, confident gaze announcing her attack. When she stopped in the water next to him, never breaking eye contact, Goku knew she was waiting to see what he would do.  
  
 _Your turn,_ she wordlessly announced.  
  
Goku replied by splashing water at her, playfully.

What started as childish banter as the two threw water at each other, giggling, escalated quickly into a sparring session of sorts after Goku dunked his bride unceremoniously in the water. She arose coughing and sputtering, and Earth-shatteringly mad. In an effort to one-up her impossibly strong husband (but unable to push his head under water), she dove under the surface and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall, surprised. Chi-Chi felt rather proud of herself until it turned out that Goku, in his fall, cracked his head on the very Dragon Ball they were attempting to find.  
  
“Ow, ow ow!” Goku complained, rubbing the injured appendage. “That hurt!” His pouting, pained expression made him seem like a little boy, rather than the mostly naked, _extremely_ well-built grown man he was.   
  
Channeling a protective, almost maternal instinct she hadn’t known she possessed, Chi-Chi grabbed Goku by the wrist and drug them to shore so she could better assess the damage. Settling them on a mossy bank, she stood over his seated form, peering at the incomprehensible mass of damp spikes that comprised his hair. She hesitated to touch it at first, wondering idly if it would have a rough texture for sticking out in so many directions, but was pleased to discover it was much silkier than she’d expected. Probing around gingerly, she located a small lump on the back of his skull.  
  
Goku hadn’t had anyone pet his hair affectionately since he’d been shorter than nearly everyone else he knew. It was nice. Relaxing. Or would be, if Chi-Chi hadn’t inadvertently placed her breasts directly in front of his face in her effort to pamper him. He thought of Master Roshi and his propensity for attempting to shove his face in-between women’s breasts, and how he’d no doubt scold his student for not taking the opportunity to do so himself when presented with what Roshi, at least, would interpret as an invitation to do so. No, Goku had very little desire to motor-boat his wife. But he was surprisingly struggling with an internal debate to touch her exposed skin with his fingers. He fisted them in the soggy fabric of his boxer shorts, certain that the temperamental young woman wouldn’t appreciate his hands if they wandered. Wincing and sucking in a breath when Chi-Chi’s fingers found the tender spot on his head, Goku reached up to his own head out of an instinct to protect himself.  
  
That reaction was so adorable that Chi-Chi couldn’t help herself; she leaned over her young husband, placing a feminine hand on his neck and kissed him full on the lips before plopping herself down on the moss, giggling like a schoolgirl.  
  
Blinking rapidly and lifting his own fingers to his lips, Goku glanced down at his now prone wife, wondering thoroughly for the first time just what he’d gotten himself into.  
  
“Chi-Chi?” His soft alto came out hesitant and unsure. “What…what was that?”  
  
Her eyes were warm with mirth when she responded. “Was a kiss, Darlin’. Ya can kiss in more places than jus’ yer cheek, ya know.”   
  
He seemed to be in deep thought. Chi-Chi didn’t know how to say what she wanted in that moment, her gorgeous husband, leaning over her while wearing the most serious expression she’d ever seen on his face. Oh, to pull him to her, to feel his weight settle over her body, to feel his lips touch hers of their own volition. She rubbed her thighs together consciously when it occurred to her that the fabric between her legs was wet in a way that had nothing to do with the swimming they’d just done.  
  
The spicy scent he’d found attractive on Chi-Chi earlier in the day was enhanced, spiking suddenly as he watched her squirm on the ground. Usually perfumes would be washed away after a swim, but this was _stronger._ It was like it was a part of Chi-Chi; a scent he hadn’t known a human could give off. Breathing it in deeply, he could taste the _want,_ but interpreting it clearly was beyond him. This was a totally new concept.  
  
Chi-Chi was halfway through deciding to just pull him down to her and have her way with him when he puckered his lips together, nervously, and blushing, asked shyly, “Can…can I kiss you too?”  
  
Heat rose to her own cheeks as she realized that he _asked her permission._ Nodding, she bit her tongue in anticipation.  
  
Bracing his weight on his front arms, Goku bent towards his wife until their noses were nearly touching. Her eyes were welcoming.  
  
When he finally settled his mouth over hers, angels sung in Heaven and world peace was achieved. Chi-Chi hummed happily, _hungrily_ in the back of her throat, snaked her arms around Goku’s neck and breathed her love into him with gentle motions of her lips and unsure, questioning tastes with her tongue.  
  
When he pulled back, his face was a mess of confusion, embarrassment, and (if she wasn’t imagining it) desire. Her own heart was hammering wildly in her chest as she panted desperately (whether for breath or more contact she couldn’t say). Sighing in contentment, she placed her hands on either side of Goku’s noticeably warm face. Their eyes locked, darkest ebony to warmest chocolate, passion reflected back in their depths.  
  
Chi-Chi’s tongue darted out to lick her lips as she considered the marble-carved god above her. “Oh, Darlin’, ya can kiss me any time.”  
  
Mind hazy, Goku tentatively placed his lips against her cheek before lying down next to her and entwining their fingers together. He was afraid to do much more than that. There was so much strength in his body, if he didn’t maintain control, she could be hurt. And as he discovered, breathing hard on the mossy bank that afternoon, he was definitely not in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the kink!meme, this was posted as two installments: 5 and 5.5. I've combined them here, as they were always meant to be the same chapter.


	6. A Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the inevitable, awkward un-sexiness involved in a new relationship when one partner is female and the other knows next to nothing about the month-to-month aspects of life with women. Or really, anything about women at all.

Chi-Chi’s version of an adventure apparently involved going back to the house afterwards to eat a proper dinner and sleep in a proper bed after getting a proper bath. Goku had anticipated spending at least several days out in the wilderness, and might have been disappointed at ~~his level of domestication~~ the lack of camping, if not for Chi-Chi’s cooking prowess (which she insisted would not be the same outside on a makeshift spit over an open fire). And honestly? He kind of enjoyed the pampering.  
  
Since they’d moved in together, Goku hadn’t been required to do a number of chores that came with having a house that he’d never been able to ignore before, even when he hadn’t been in his _own_ house. Bulma’s Capsule™ houses turned into disaster zones within hours of settling if someone didn’t pitch in to toss the garbage out and do the dishes. And since Oolong was especially lazy, Yamucha seemed to conveniently never be around when there were chores to be done, and Bulma was the de facto generator of said mess, it usually fell to him and Puar to clean. Master Roshi was a wicked task master who not only managed to get him and Kuririn to do all the chores, but also made training games out of it; like that time he made them wash the walls of his house while wearing 90 kilo turtle shells…without ladders (and while he was grateful that he could now successfully climb things with one arm, he didn’t think back on that aspect of his training fondly). Mr. Popo had been even worse. He didn’t even want to _think_ about his time on Kami’s Lookout. 1  
  
Truthfully, he’d expected to go back to Mt. Paozu, dust out Grampa Gohan’s house, and resume a life full of the kind of chores you had when you lived by yourself in the woods with no running water or electricity. Instead, he got a new house equipped with both of those things and a wife who insisted on doing all of the cleaning, laundry and dishes included. The only things left to him were outdoorsy, and kind of fun. Chopping down trees and prepping firewood was relaxing and always left the air smelling fresh and piney. Fishing had always been his favorite activity, even as a child; he had a natural aptitude for it that was eclipsed only by his battle instincts. Also, it was a rip-roaring good time to punch giant fish in the face while naked outside. Tracking and hunting land game gave him a chance to sharpen his senses in a way few other things did (especially his nose), with the added benefit to both activities being that he got to eat at the end of it. Chi-Chi took care of the cooking of the food (who knew adding spices to meat would make it tastier?!) so long as he took the time to gut and clean whatever he brought home in preparation. Which….wasn’t something he’d bothered with before, eating things whole as he did, but he didn’t mind because it turned out that certain parts of living creatures, while edible (at least to his iron trap of a stomach), weren’t _delicious._  
  
It was frighteningly easy to fall into a routine with Chi-Chi; she dictated the rhythm of the day in a way that made perfect sense. He didn’t have to think about what he should be doing, because Chi-Chi had it all laid out for him. It was comfortable. So much so that it wasn’t until several days after their short-lived adventure that it occurred to Goku that they still needed to actually get the Four-Star ball (the one they’d brought home had six). Leaving the giant trout he’d caught for dinner outside to clean later, he went to go sniff out his wife. Only…  
  
“Chi-Chi, are ya bleedin’?! Didja get hurt?”  
  
Chi-Chi blinked at her husband.  
  
“I can smell blood! Are ya okay?!”  
  
Then she turned beet red and shrieked. “Ya can WHAT?”  
  
Ignoring her outburst, Goku stepped closer to her and breathed in the air in front of her. “Where’re ya hurt?”  
  
Chi-Chi’s anxiety rose exponentially when it became clear that Goku was staring at her crotch. “Whaddare ya _doin’,_ Goku?!”  
  
Her face was flushed in her flustered state, eyes impossibly wide and mouth slightly open as she wheezed out her distress. It might have been adorable if she wasn’t hiding a grave enough injury to be actively bleeding from him. Especially in such a…private place. Worried, he furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at her. “How’d it happen? It must be painful. I know ya don’t have a weener or balls, but whatcha _do_ is sensitive in tha same way ain’t it?”  
  
Chi-Chi’s brain nearly shorted as it processed that Goku’s understanding of the female reproductive system was missing a few key points. Namely, all of them. And it was going to be up to her to explain them (while she wanted nothing better than to crawl back into bed and hug a hot water bottle for the next three days). Sucking in air through her nostrils and praying for patience, Chi-Chi gripped the counter so tightly, it nearly cracked under the pressure. “Why doncha go’n sit at tha table, Darlin’. I promise I’ll explain, but sittin’ please.” When he didn’t budge, she amended, crossly, “I’m not injured! Go sit!”  
  
Snapping to attention, Goku did just that. Then spent several minutes in concerned suspense while Chi-Chi brewed them both some tea and warmed up a few pastries from that morning’s breakfast.  
  
Taking two for herself and setting the rest in front of her husband, Chi-Chi joined him at their small kitchen table. She was definitely NOT going to try to have this conversation without some kind of sugar therapy. The fact that he patiently waited for an explanation from her before digging in spoke volumes for his concern. It was touching that he worried about her well-being, but didn’t change the fact that she was going to have to introduce her grown husband to the concept of periods. And knowing Goku, flowery, descriptive metaphors weren’t going to cut it. She was going to have to be blunt. Steeling herself, she opened with, “Yes, I’m bleedin’. But I’m not _hurt.”_  
  
He stared at her, blankly, still not touching his pastry plate. Chi-Chi took a vicious bite out of one of her own, daintiness be damned. “Did anyone ever tell ya what happens during a lady’s monthly time?”  
  
A light bulb appeared above Goku’s head. “Oolong used ta say that it was Bulma’s “time of the month” or that she was “PMSing” sometimes when she’d get mad for no reason.” Scratching his chin thoughtfully, he added, “She’d always hit him afterwards though.” Tilting his head, he assessed Chi-Chi. “Is that what’s goin’ on with ya? What’s that got to do with ya bleedin’?”  
  
Chi-Chi put her head in her heads, sighing dramatically. _Those friends of his._ Meeting his eyes and no doubt looking as tired as she felt, Chi-Chi explained the basics of the menstrual cycle to her child-like husband, wincing as his expression morphed into one of abject horror.  
  
“YA BLEED FOR DAYS?” He was standing, gripping the edge of the table hard enough to splinter the wood.  
  
“It’s a normal part ‘a life for us lady-folk, Goku.”  
  
“How is it NORMAL to bleed for days at a time?!” He frowned, crossing his arms. “An’ I can tell yer in pain too. Don’ lie about it.”  
  
A small smile found its way to Chi-Chi’s face. That pout of his was really adorable. “It does, a little. But cramps are a part ‘a life for us lady-folk, too, I’m afraid.” She took another bite of pastry. “Sugar helps a bit with that though.”  
  
Goku slide the entire plate of pastries across the table in silent offering.  
  
Chi-Chi’s heart swelled as she laughed. “No, no! I’ve got all I need here! Ya go’n ahead.”  
  
He did not look a little bit convinced.  
  
“It’s fine, Darlin’!” Blushing, and looking at her feet, Chi-Chi thought of the positives and mumbled to herself, “Besides, it means someday, maybe….” Seeing that Goku was listening intently (and no doubt, able to hear even the mutterings made under her breath), she walked over to him and patted him on the cheek. “I’ll be as right as rain in a few days, don’cha worry. It’s somethin’ all women deal with.”  
  
Goku decided then and there that women everywhere deserved a healthy dose of respect for surviving bodies that were actively trying to kill them on a monthly basis and resolved to be especially nice to his wife whenever this happened. He followed her as she left the room to go relax on the couch, pastries completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written shortly after I discovered DBZ Abridged. Mr. Popo will NEVER BE THE SAME.


	7. Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes get _somewhere,_ finally. (...second base is somewhere isn't it?)

Goku wasn’t entirely convinced that his wife wasn’t going to bleed to death until it stopped (despite both her experience on the subject and assurances to the contrary) and stuck close enough to the house to keep tabs on her ki at all times. It was sweet, if not a bit annoying in its over-protectiveness. He even tried to cook for her, as best as he knew how (though, charred _anything_ on a stick didn’t do much for her churning stomach).  
  
Grateful for a number of reasons when it was over, the least of which was her poor taste-buds, ChiChi suggested that they take a trip back out to find the right dragon ball. She packed them food and clothes for several days (finding that cooking for hours and then capsulizing the leftovers in a battery-powered refrigerator the only way to accomplish this), and sought out Goku to let him know. She found him hanging upside down from his legs in a tree in their back yard, doing sit-ups, shirtless.  
  
Frozen in place, Chi-Chi’s mouth went dry as she memorized the rippling patterns forming on her husband’s naked torso with the action. Skin glistened with sweat from exertion, he still moved with near unheard of grace; his motions perfectly timed in even repetitions, breathing steadily. His arms were crossed behind his back, giving her an unobstructed view of every inch of his chest and stomach, honed to Olympic proportions.  
  
Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.  
  
He was a work of art; nearly too perfect to be real. His exquisite physique and boyish good looks combined with his natural charm and earnestness to be better from one day to the next was too much for her heart. The World Champion of Martial Arts, defeater of the Demon King, Piccolo; a paragon of virtue, showing mercy to his greatest enemies and smiles to complete strangers. Impossibly strong, and so very kind, all wrapped in an _exceptionally_ physically attractive package. Surely, he must be an angel fallen from the stars to transcend all exemplary ideals to which humans strive. The only way she could have _not_ fallen in love with this man was if they had never met.  
  
On top of that, he was here, in the yard of the house they shared, _married_ to her, and currently on delicious display for her personal visual perusal. And peruse she _would._  
  
Goku had noticed her attention almost immediately; as in-tuned with her ki as he’d become over the last few days, he couldn’t _not_ when its owner focused so completely on him. The intensity of her gaze was sweltering, heating his blood and roasting his skin. Her aura was changing the longer she stared, morphing from its usual mild, pleasant, summery pink to a brilliant, overwhelming, broiling red. If he hadn’t already been perspiring from the exercise, he would have certainly started with the shift in the atmosphere around him. Not knowing how to respond, he continued with his set, as though he wasn’t in a veritable _furnace_ of emotional energy. He needed to _think._  
  
Their dancing around each other was feeling more and more like a battle every day. His instincts were screaming at him to do things to (with?) Chi-Chi he wasn’t entirely comfortable even _thinking_ about, let alone actually _do._ Most disturbingly, he had absolutely no control over his body’s reactions to her in seemingly innocuous situations. A brush of the arm here, a smile there, a wink, cooking, practicing kata. Pretty much anything Chi-Chi did that was distinctly a Chi-Chi thing to do caused the most depraved thoughts to run through his head, and his lower anatomy was _on board._ Sparring with her exacerbated, rather than relieved the tension between them, often ending up with the two of them on the ground in incredibly suggestive positions, causing embarrassment on both ends. Just about the only thing he found worked at all to get these urges under control was to physically exhaust his body beyond a desire to do very little more than eat and sleep. Which is how he ended up in this tree in the first place.  
  
But to have Chi-Chi ogling him while he did so, aura positively exuding similar feelings to those he was trying so very hard to curb in himself turned the whole thing over on its head. Suddenly, he wasn’t the aggressor, but the object; completely defenseless against her advances. His increasingly perverted brain ran with that and every scenario in which he imagined Chi-Chi under him was flipped. He was under her. She was in control. And he very much wasn’t. His concentration shot, his exhausted legs lost their grip on the branch and he slipped before he could grab hold with his arms.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, under the tree sporting an impressive bump on the head. Chi-Chi’s face swam in his clearing vision; she was there, leaning over him, one hand on his chest and the other cradling the injury. She only needed to move a leg to his other side to replicate half of the visions his imagination had happily just supplied him with and he groaned. Rather than the bliss of total fatigue, his body was rebelliously reacting intensely. His arousal was _painful._ And he was stuck.  
  
And for some reason, that only made it that much _worse._  
  
Cherry dusted across Goku’s cheeks before it registered in Chi-Chi’s mind that their faces were no more than a foot apart.  
  
“Ya a’ight there, Darlin’?”  
  
Yes. _NO._ “Jus’ bumped ma head, s’all.” His breathing quickened as his heartrate sped up. Chi-Chi made no move to extricate herself from his personal space. He was going to die.  
  
“Ya blacked out there for a tic. I was worried.”  
  
“M’fine.” He _wasn’t._  
  
Satisfied that her husband wasn’t seriously injured, Chi-Chi decided that she was free to go back to thinking about how good Goku looked shirtless. And then remembered that he _was_ shirtless. Curious, she ran her hand slowly down his pecs to his abs and back up.  
  
Goku tensed. Oh _no._  
  
He was positively glowing scarlet. If she hadn’t witnessed it so frequently these days, she never would have pegged Goku for the type to blush at all, let alone so easily. She found that he was actually fairly easy to read as well, all things considered, and if she was reading him correctly now, they were on the same wavelength...but this was new territory for her too, and she had to be sure.  
  
“Goku, Darlin’, whaddare ya thinkin’ about?”  
  
In his panicked state, his mouth supplied the first thing that popped into his head that wasn’t sex. “You.”  
  
Chi-Chi blinked. “Me?”  
  
Goku nodded, biting his lip. He wasn’t sure saying what he was thinking about was a good idea (or even that it was a good thing that he _was_ thinking it), but felt that keeping it to himself when he was being asked so earnestly would be close enough to lying to be just as bad. Steeling himself, he added, quietly, “An’ sex stuff.”  
  
It was Chi-Chi’s turn to flush crimson. _He just **said** it!_  
  
Of all the reactions to his confession he could have predicted from this woman (cheerful evisceration, strangulation, screaming until his ears bled), laughter was not at the top of the list.  
  
Goku frowned and Chi-Chi backpedaled as quickly as she could. “It’s jes’—I’m so _relieved.”_  
  
“Relieved?” Was he still blacked out and imagining this?  
  
“I thought meebe thacha didn’ want me that way’sall.”  
  
Goku was seriously confused (and also very horny. It was not a good combination). “Am…am I _s’posed ta?”_ His voice was nearly so high it came out a squeak.  
  
Chi-Chi’s eyes softened and she smiled at him. “Ya really didn’ know, didja?” Moving the hand she’d had resting on his chest to his cheek, she kissed him softly, chastely, on the lips. Then she swung her leg over his hips so that she was straddling him, causing him to gasp as she settled right on top of the brick that had formed in his pants.  
  
Any sound he tried to make in protest (or encouragement) came out sounding like a strangling cat.  
  
“It’s okay, ya know.”  
  
Goku was not sure how anything that was happening was _okay._ Nothing he’d learned over the course of his life dictated that this was something good people thought (or did). But here Chi-Chi was, the person with whom he was going to spend all the rest of his days living with, ostensibly also a _good person_ , telling him to go for it. And with _her_ no less. It was baffling.  
  
“We’re married n’all.” The rosy blush across Chi-Chi’s face intensified as her own aching core slid against that when she shifted her weight. “Husban’ an’ wife. It’s allowed for us.”  
  
Goku blinked several times as he processed this.  
  
She breathed out a sigh as she considered the single most embarrassing thing she was ever going to admit. “An’ I want to. With ya.”  
  
When Chi-Chi pulled her upper lip between her teeth in anticipation, Goku’s brain stopped processing things all together and he rose up to meet her, crashing their mouths together with an intensity he’d never displayed in anything outside of a fight.  
  
Their tongues met somewhere in the middle in a tangle of lips and teeth, the necessity of breathing all but forgotten in the need to feel. Goku gasped as Chi-Chi rolled her hips into his; the friction there shocking him with the force of a lightning bolt. His own pushed upwards on impulse, the impact evoking a low moan out of Chi-Chi as it stroked her. Surging forward, pressing their chests together as she grabbed at his shoulders, Chi-Chi warbled incoherencies into his ear as the grinding motion between them disintegrated into a twitching rhythm neither were producing consciously. The enticing fragrance that occasionally wafted off of her filled his nostrils, stronger than he’d ever known it, matching the vigorous, blazing red of her ki as she nibbled on his earlobe.  
  
The potency of the stimulus proved too much for the man’s youthful inexperience and within minutes, the pressure building in his nethers released with a fury shaking every fiber of his being. Electricity shot through him, body wracked with spasms and vision dancing with stars. Utterly spent, having no strength left from his prior workout, he toppled backwards, howling in pain when the back of his head collided with a tree root.  
  
Chi-Chi sprung up and lifted him, fretting over the repeated injury to his skull. Before he had a chance to protest, she’d slung him over her shoulder, and proceeded to _carry_ him back to their house.  
  
No, Goku was not in control at all. But Chi-Chi apparently _was._  
  
He wouldn’t have thought he had any blood left to blush, but it turned out he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I dreamed up this scene in my head, it was going to have Goku jump gracefully from the tree and land in front of Chi-Chi, surprising her, after which, she dumped him playfully in their outdoor tub. Their awkward virgin hormones again thwarted me and they ended up dry-humping each other into orgasm and headaches.
> 
> Oh well.


	8. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku discovers yet another interesting feature of his anatomy he hadn't known about and Chi-Chi gives her grown husband "the talk".

Seated at their table sporting an ice bag for the multiple contusions on his head, Goku watched Chi-Chi un-capsulate and plug-in the fridge she’d prepared for their trip, mumbling something about a “stay-cation.” Pain in his head numbed somewhat, he took stock of his situation. Abashed, he realized that at some point, he’d apparently wet his pants, given the soiled, sticky feeling in his underwear. He was rattled that he’d been so distracted by how _**that**_ had felt, he lost all sense of self-awareness and discipline over his body. _He hadn’t even realized he’d had to pee!_ Such mindlessness flew in the face of every life philosophy he’d ever been taught. And _then_ there was how disconcertingly _off_ he smelled to himself.  
  
Chi-Chi hadn’t seemed to notice on either front, for which he was eternally grateful, however she did seem irritable, fliting around the kitchen like a tiny tornado (only one that cleaned instead of messed the area). Until she was standing in front of him, pulling on his eyebrows to glare intensely into each of his eyes, grousing about how they were the same color all the way through. Goku froze when she wrinkled her nose reflexively after taking a breath. _Oh god. She **could** smell it._ Goku didn’t know what to do. Embarrassment was as new a sensation as everything else he seemed to feel around her. Stammering that he needed to _go,_ he bolted for the bathroom as soon as she stepped away.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. Had she pushed him too far too fast? He’d seemed so _willing._ And they didn’t even! But that reaction—he didn’t want to be _near_ her. He was confused, _afraid._ And she most certainly was not. Well, not of the prospect of sex, anyway. She was _terrified_ of rejection though. Any minute, Goku was sure to march out and demand an annulment; he wasn’t ready for this, didn’t know what he was signing up for. She’d probably prematurely ruined her chance at a life full of happiness out of impatience for some respite from the tension that had been building in her loins for days. _Weeks,_ even! And she was still left _wanting._  
  
She let out a huff of frustration when she’d realized that she couldn’t just _give him space_ to come to terms with himself (or _them)_ either; he might have a concussion after hitting his head like that twice. And she couldn’t tell for sure because his eyes, while warm as the sun on a summer’s day and twice as kind, were eerily black through to the irises. They were mesmerizingly beautiful, and so very expressive, but...he could _die!_ Undignified, and on the _toilet_ because she was an inattentive wife. And it was her fault he’d hurt himself, wasn’t it? Fretting, she resolved to allow him fifteen minutes to clean up, but would check on him if he didn’t emerge by then. For safety. That was it.  
  
Goku stood in the bathroom, naked and perplexed. He had certainly soiled his underwear, but…it wasn’t like any pee he’d ever seen. It was the wrong color, the wrong consistency, and definitely the wrong _smell._ The odd stench he’d noticed in the kitchen multiplied when he’d removed his clothes and he’d no idea what it meant. It must have come from him when he got all… _twitchy_ down there. Was that _normal??_ Stuffing his dirty clothes in the hamper, and glaring at them before closing the lid, Goku crossed his arms, wondering why whomever passed out the instruction manuals on life had neglected to give him a copy. He got the feeling this would be one of those things that everyone else already knew and would be flabbergasted that he didn’t. Like marriage.  
  
What _had_ he gotten himself into?  
  
A soft knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. “Goku, Hon, ya’ight in there? I’ve got some fresh clothes for ya when ya’re done cleanin’ up.”  
  
“M’fine!” That was debatable. “M’jus’ gonna rinse off an’ get changed, okay?”  
  
“I’ll leave these out here for ya then. If ya come to the kitchen after, I’ll have some tea n’ sweets out.”  
  
Eventually he re-emerged, having donned a fresh set of pants and a plain, white tank, incident pushed out of his mind now that he was clean. Chi-Chi set a steaming mug of tea and a plate of cookies on the table and motioned for him to sit.  
  
“How’s yer head, Darlin’?”  
  
Reflexively, Goku ran a hand behind his head, grimacing when he felt the size of the bumps. “M’fine, really. Doesn’ even hurt anymore.” He was pretty sure his pride hurt more than his head, anyway.  
  
Chi-Chi nervously bit her thumbnail as she watched her husband happily munch on the snacks she’d laid out. Maybe she didn’t have anything to worry about after all? Taking a deep sip of her tea, Chi-Chi thought about what to say and wondered if life with Goku was going to be a series of broaching increasingly uncomfortable topics on her part. “Do ya like bein’ married, Goku?”  
  
Those beguiling eyes of his blinked at her. “Of course! We got this _huge_ house, an’ been havin’ a great time goin’ on adventures an’ I like bein’ around ya a lot!” His smile was infectious. “Yer a _really_ good cook an’ ya do all this stuff around tha house. Yer _super_ strong an’ fun to spar with.”  
  
Chi-Chi waited patiently for him to continue.  
  
“I feel all funny around ya sometimes though. Like,” He gulped. “Like I wanna…but that’s bad! I don’ wanna hurt ya or anything an’ I don’ wancha bein’ mad at me.” His hands flailed wilding in front of his face in emphasis.  
  
Mortifying conversations with this man were definitely going to be a theme, she could tell. “Ya mean the “sex stuff” don’cha?”  
  
Goku sucked on his bottom lip, nodding shyly. It made Chi-Chi want to kiss him all over again.  
  
“It doesn’ make us bad people, ya know.” It’s not that she felt _shame,_ per se, but it was downright embarrassing to talk about. As she shifted in her seat in discomfiture, the cloth of her dress rubbed against her still very sensitized nipples and she let out a little gasp as the phenomenon sent a jolt of warmth straight south. Irritatingly, it reminded her of the _yearning_ she felt for this man, and wished desperately that she didn’t find herself trying to defend. On both of their behalves. “Bein’ attracted ta each otha that way. Wantin’ ta make love.” At Goku’s perplexed head tilt, she appended, blushing, “Ta have sex.” A cheeky smile crossed her features. “Good people couldn’ be parents if it did.”  
  
Unfortunately for Chi-Chi, that was a matter that no one had ever bothered to explain to Goku in any kind of detail. “Wha’s bein’ parents got to do with sex?” Wasn’t sex just something that felt good and if you wanted to have made you a pervert?  
  
Chi-Chi put her heads in her hands and internally wept. Giving her own husband “the talk” wasn’t something that she’d ever aspired to (or imagined herself doing). She was definitely going to need to be in charge of the education of any children they might manage to produce if they could get through this. “Do ya know where babes come from, Goku?” she softly inquired, dreading the answer.  
  
Goku looked thoughtful. “I was abandoned in the woods ‘til Grampa found me. Never gave much thought ta where I came from before that.”  
  
Goku, Chi-Chi was discovering, was someone who didn’t sweat the small stuff. Or apparently the big stuff. _How was she supposed to do this?_ Married people love each other, have sex, and sometimes, babies are made as a result. Simple right? Sighing in resignation, Chi-Chi decided to lecture her husband with a typical child’s version of love and marriage, feeling dirty when she very explicitly translated that "parents’ love" creating children was, in fact copulation. She was so frazzled by the end of it that she thought (and nearly wished) she might melt off the kitchen chair.  
  
Blessedly, Goku’s eyes lit up in understanding. “Oh! So, ya wanna try it?”  
  
The room was ten thousand degrees and an egg would fry on Chi-Chi’s face. She barely managed to wheeze out, “Try—?”  
  
“Makin’ a kid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously fought with myself over whether to include Goku's discovery of jizz or Chi-Chi's explanation of sex = love → babies sometimes! (which is to say I nearly scrapped this entire chapter), but I think both are ultimately important.
> 
> If Goku didn't know what marriage was, I doubt he made the correlation between parents and married couples, or wondered how anyone came to have kids in the first place. It didn't apply to him, so he didn't need to know.
> 
> As for the ~~JIZZ~~ other thing, my headcanon is that Goku and Chi-Chi are both demi-sexual and are just super lucky that they found each other when they did. I don't doubt for a second that Chi-Chi's eyes never strayed when Goku was dead because those feelings only _exist_ for him. And that it's the same for Goku. He wouldn't have been _craving_ anything sexually before her, so his own biological functions would come as a surprise. A sticky, wet surprise. 
> 
> Maybe I'm a BIG SAP. But it makes sense to me.
> 
> Also, Chi-Chi is a bit melodramatic. Really though, that's part of why I love her so much.


	9. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Chi-Chi spar after dinner and it morphs into something entirely else.

Dinner had been a relatively simple affair; Chi-Chi removed and heated one of the meals she’d prepared for the trip it seemed they wouldn’t be going on and for the most part, watched Goku inhale the food she set in front of him. Still reeling from their earlier conversation, she tittered off balance around the room, nearly tripping on her own feet as she loaded the table with dishes. Goku merrily stuffed his face, murmuring thanks between swallows, while simultaneously eyeing his wife’s unusually jerky movements with mild confusion. He had no idea what she might be so jittery about; her cooking was, as always, amazing. Patting his belly in contentment when he finished, he turned a wide smile towards Chi-Chi and told her so.  
  
Little cherubs danced around Goku’s head, throwing sparkles and confetti in the air with his perfect, shining grin. _How was she supposed to do this?_ He was sometimes like a child: innocent, trusting, and carefree. Other times, he was ethereal: indomitable strength of character and of body, able to take anything he would want from the world, but not wanting much. Except apparently to make a baby. With her. Face flaring scarlet as she considered the implications, Chi-Chi squeaked out a tiny “Yer welcome” while trying not to picture Goku naked. It didn’t work. She was proud that she managed to only break two dishes that night with her distracting thoughts.  
  
Shortly after the kitchen was clean and wanting to burn off some of the energy that a good home-cooked meal gave him, Goku managed to convince Chi-Chi to come outside to spar with him in the evening light. She didn’t bother changing (being in the habit of not wearing things she couldn’t fight in), but Goku, anticipating being put on his ass at least once and not wanting to get yelled at for getting grass and dirt stains on a white shirt, removed the tank top he’d been wearing entirely.  
  
Chi-Chi surveyed the flesh of his stomach muscles as his lifted the fabric off his torso, savoring the unobstructed view. He shifted into a lazy stance as his shirt fluttered to the stoop in front of their door and they were soaring towards each other before it landed.  
  
Their auras collided before their limbs; the pressure of Chi-Chi’s being almost unbearably hot for her not controlling it. The late Spring air was comfortably cool when they backed up to breathe, yet both were sweating from the intensity of the other’s swirling ki. As he dodged under a roundhouse aimed at his head, Goku grabbed the leg, noting the way the defined muscles of Chi-Chi’s thigh felt through her pants as he spun her in a circle before tossing her towards a large tree. Rather than crash and take damage, Chi-Chi twisted in the air managing to hit the tree in a crouch so she could launch herself towards her husband with greater speed than before. He had to fall backwards in a bridge to avoid her punch, flipping into a backhand-spring to get her in a hold with his longer legs.  
  
She was released just before her back hit the ground only for Goku to immediately sit astride her legs and brace the rest of his weight on her upper arms. His superior strength and mass made it impossible for her to break free to punch or kick, so she used the only offensive option left to her. Straining her neck, she slammed her head forward, and in the split second Goku flinched expecting a head-butt, she smirked and drove her tongue into his parted lips.  
  
A muffled “Mmmmrf!” escaped in his surprise. It wasn’t too uncommon for them to end up making out after a sparring match, but this was the first time the turn had been deliberate. Groaning into the kiss, Goku responded, keeping his hold on her arms. Chi-Chi dropped her head back to the ground, freeing his lips before smiling and winking at him. He followed her down before his brain had a chance to register that he’d just been beaten by a kiss. Chi-Chi was completely pinned, _should_ be at his mercy, and yet, she still had control of the situation, of _him._ What a formidable woman!  
  
When Goku released his grip to shift his weight to his forearms on the grass, Chi-Chi wiggled her hips, sliding her body down until their centers met. Moaning at the contact, she ran her hands up his pectorals in a desperate need to _feel_ him. He returned the sound when she started lapping and sucking at the sensitive skin of his neck.  
  
Heat pooled below his navel, groin stiffening with the tiny gyrations of his wife’s hips below him. Mimicking her motions, Goku sucked her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling softly as he ground his pelvis into hers, feeling himself grow harder as she hummed her approval into the skin of his collarbone. No longer afraid of the sensation damaging his integrity, he let himself enjoy the feeling of Chi-Chi below him, running her hands down his chest and pressing her center into his.  
  
The young woman had just enough sense left in her to plead with her amorous husband to pause momentarily so that they might continue in the house. Visibly shaking from the effort, Goku complied, pulling himself up into a sitting position so she could compose herself. Kicking his discarded shirt into the kitchen as they passed through the front door, Goku seized her lips in another searing kiss. A gasp escaped her as her back hit the wall. His form was strong and solid, warm and _kissing her._  
  
Goku’s thick fingers fumbled with the fastenings along her collar, unused to the small buttons. He growled in frustration as they slipped; he wanted to touch her, to feel her skin on his, to run his hands along her chest as she’d been doing to his. It didn’t feel as good when she did it through his clothing; he was sure it was the same for her.  
  
Chi-Chi shuddered as the top of her dress slid off her shoulders and the air hit her breasts. She whimpered when his hands replaced that air, mewling pitifully as he gave an experimental squeeze.  
  
Nothing on his body was so _soft._ For the first time in his life, Goku could appreciate what all the hub-bub was about. Boobs were really _nice._ The fleshy mounds were cushy, yet smooth as the silk of the finest pillows. Her nipples, also larger than his own, hardened and popped out the longer he touched her. Rolling the end of a pinkie around a pert nub in fascination, noting its response to his ministrations, Goku focused his attention there as Chi-Chi was reduced to gasps and whines, melting against the wall.  
  
Unable to control the twitching of her hips, Chi-Chi barely managed to whisper his name between pants of incoherent vowels. “Goku, AH” as her aching core slide against his thigh. “We need, OH” when his erection pressed into her hip. “Bedroom, OOH!” He rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, lightly squeezing. “MMM. AHH. Bed, NOW.” What he was doing felt wonderful, and she wanted nothing more than for him to continue, but she had no intention of losing her virginity in the kitchen. He took a step back from the wall, hands stilling on her breasts as their eyes met. The longing she saw in the black depths there confirmed for her that they were, at last, on the same page. He lifted her gently, kissing her sensually, slowly swirling his tongue around her mouth until she was again humming in pleasure. She felt him move, faster than she could ever hope to on her own, and was hovering over their bed before she could blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, GoChi _can_ be hot :P Honestly though, I really can't picture either of these dorks managing even a semi-functional relationship with anyone else. ♥


	10. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy-times ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit description of nudity and sexual situations.

Goku set Chi-Chi down on the bed gently, arms quivering as he stepped back. The barely restrained desire in his obsidian eyes stoked the fire smoldering deep in her belly, and she clutched the blanket, breathing heavily.  
  
He watched her flushed, exposed chest rise and fall as he struggled to get his own breathing under control. Chi-Chi was filling all his senses: the heady scent of her arousal; the sight of her unguarded expression; the sweet sound of her airy, panting breaths; and the scalding surge of her ki, deepening into a brilliant vermillion. It was evident, even to him, what she wanted; what they _both_ wanted. Forcing a gust of air from his nose to clear the haze taking over, Goku fixed his gaze on his wife’s, noting how her heart rate jumped when he plainly asked, “We need ta be naked for this, right?”  
  
Chi-Chi felt her head nod before she fully registered the question, the soft plop of pants hitting the floor bringing the reality crashing down on her. Snapping her eyes to the fabric pooling at his feet, joined shortly by his boxer shorts, the young bride increased her grip on the bed linens, face scarlet. The mattress dipped as Goku settled next to her, single reassuring hand cupping her cheek. Instinctively leaning into his touch, Chi-Chi let out a shaky sigh, allowing her husband to gently direct her gaze to his body.  
  
Goku’s nude form was an art piece; classically handsome, he was the ideal man with a broad chest, trim waist, slight hips, and lean, strong muscles adorning his perfectly proportioned arms and legs. The messy bangs in front of his large eyes, full of emotion; small, sloped nose bridge; and full, slightly parted lips completed the picture. Well, aside from _that._ Finally, glancing down to the engorged organ nestled between his thighs, Chi-Chi was taken aback by how frightened she _wasn’t._ It was perhaps half the width of her palm and twice as long, dark head poking out from beneath the stretched skin. Like the rest of him, it was proportioned immaculately to his body, and like the rest of him, seemed completely incapable of hurting her.  
  
He was _perfect._  
  
A distressed, impatient whine brought her attention back to his face.  
  
“Are ya gonna get naked too? I wanna see!” He also wanted to _touch,_ natural curiosity at war with the lust running rampant through his veins.  
  
_They were really doing this._ Slowly, timidly, the young woman unwound the sash around her middle, setting the material aside. The hair tie holding her long locks in a pony-tail joined it before she stood to remove the rest of her clothing. She let the dress slide down her body, aided by Goku’s earlier antics in the kitchen. Her thin, loose pants followed suit shortly after, cascading to the floor in a vibrant pool of fabric. Before she could lose her nerve, her fingers slid into the waistband of her panties, pulling them down her lean legs until she was as naked as he was.  
  
Goku’s black eyes wandered down her thin, athletic form in appreciation. Chi-Chi’s supple body was a pleasing combination of hard muscle and soft curves; strength and flexibility apparent in the way she carried herself. The triangle of thick hair at the base of her torso was unexpected though, and he found himself staring at it, perplexed. Before he knew what he was doing, he’d scooted to the edge of the bed and reminiscent of his childhood habit, began patting the spot to discern the texture.  
  
Chi-Chi squeaked indignantly, reprimand instantly dying on her tongue as his thumb slipped underneath. Rubbing it back and forth in silent question, he discovered the slit leading to her womanhood and _pressed in._ Her breath caught in her throat as the pad of his thumb rolled over the hood of her clit in its curious exploration and magma filler her core. Her eyes slammed shut when the digit made direct contact as it slowly slid back out.  
  
The substance on his thumb was slippery and wet, and definitely the source of the bewitching fragrance overpowering his hypersensitive nose. Peering at it in wonder, Goku brought his hand to his face, sniffing the end of his thumb deeply before curiously drawing it into his mouth. The tang was salacious; raw, liquid sex that electrified his nerves from his tongue straight to his groin.  
  
She missed the sensation as soon as it left, thighs shaking in the absence of his touch. Craving additional contact like water to a person dying of thirst, Chi-Chi leaned down to grab at his arms; to plead with him to continue, only to find him watching her through half-lidded eyes, sensually teasing the end of his thumb with his tongue. Lightning lanced through her belly at the sight, the juices dripping from her intensifying in sympathetic response.  
  
The tantalizing scent wafting off of her heightened to new levels, fogging his mind and escalating his own throbbing arousal. Running entirely on instinct, Goku reached out to drag her naked body to him so that she was straddling his lap. Chi-Chi whimpered as her backside landed on his strong thighs, a tiny subconscious twinge of her hips causing his balls to constrict in reply.  
  
Their eyes met briefly, twin pools of licentious hunger; both too far gone to stop. As if in soundless agreement, hearts beating in the same hurried rhythm, their open mouths collided in a concerted effort to _devour._ She ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, resting behind his head to play with the silly spikes resisting gravity there while she moaned quietly into an ever deepening kiss. He ran his hands up her arms and down her back in feather-light caresses mapping the planes of sinew demonstrative of her impressive strength before resting them on her round behind to pull her _closer._  
  
Goku hissed as his erection rubbed into the skin of Chi-Chi’s stomach, the pressure delightfully squeezing him, but _not enough._ Almost of its own accord, his left hand trailed up her stomach to fondle her breast, fingers tweaking the nipple to make her keen in pleasure. Teeth grazing over the thin skin of her neck, his tongue left a wet path as it traveled downwards on the other side.  
  
When his lips settled at the apex of her other breast and sucked, Chi-Chi couldn’t help but cry out. An inferno was bubbling below the surface of her skin, the ache at her center intensifying painfully with every place their skin made contact. His tongue circled around her nipple, sending a jolt straight south that shocked her into releasing a high-pitched trill she hadn’t know her vocal cords could produce. She pulled back for fear that she might spontaneously combust, breath coming out in shallow pants, and Goku peering up at her with his lips still puckered over her breast. His mouth came away with a quiet pop, licking his lips in a tantalizing display that made her regret the small distance she’d put between them.  
  
In the small reprieve allowing sense to return to his brain, Goku scooted back on to the bed, taking his wife with him. He leaned back into the soft pillows against the headboard, legs splayed out over the mattress, and Chi-Chi sitting atop his thighs. From this angle, he had a much better view of the space between her legs, and he slid a hand down to investigate. Stopping just shy of the hair growing below her navel, he looked to her face for any sign he was doing something wrong and asked, quietly, “Chi-Chi, can I?”  
  
_KAMI, YES. NEVER STOP._ She managed to choke out a small “Ye-es” rather than shout at him. But she wasn’t sure her face would ever be pale again; the blood pooling beneath her skin making her cheeks hot might take up permanent residence. When his hand resumed its path, she wasn’t sure she cared.  
  
Goku’s fingers gently pried open Chi-Chi’s outer labia, probing the drenched interior inquisitively. Some part of her insisted that she should be embarrassed at this; her husband staring so intently at her most private parts while he _played_ with them. But that small voice was overridden by a much louder one screaming out how _good_ what he was doing felt. Leaning back on her hands, she rolled her hips in tandem with his exploring fingers so that the teasing, ghosting touches hit her in the right place.  
  
Chi-Chi’s eyes snapped open as one thick digit traced over her opening.  
  
As if sensing her tension, he stilled and met her eyes with a serious expression. His voice came out in a gravely, strained whisper. “Chi-Chi, is this…is this okay?”  
  
Rather than answer him verbally (she wasn’t sure if she could), she took his hand in hers, turning it so the palm was facing up. Directing his motions in an imitation of the scant few times she’d experimented with this herself, she lined him up and nodded her head, biting her lip in anticipation.  
  
He slid his finger forward, slowly until it was sheathed to the knuckle, eyes widening in realization that _this was the place._ “Um, Chi-Chi?” He was terribly confused. “How’m I supposta fit my dinky in here?”  
  
She was going to die of embarrassment. Ignoring that her grown husband had just referred to his penis as a “dinky,” he’d still asked _that!_  
  
“Won’ it hurt’cha if we try it? It’s not supposta hurt, right? It’s supposta feel good, ain’t it?” Goku’s panicked gibbering only caught her attention as he made to move away from her. “I dun’ wanna hurt’cha, Chi-Chi.”  
  
Catching his hand at the wrist before he could fully remove the finger hovering inside her (or go back to thinking sex was a bad thing), she smiled down at their hands, deliberating on what to say. It really was sweet that he was worried. She unfurled another finger next to the first one, pulling his palm gently towards her. “It…um. It stretches.” She really was going to die of embarrassment. And then there were two fingers inside her and she decided she _definitely_ didn’t care.  
  
Goku watched Chi-Chi’s face carefully. She wasn’t wearing any expression he’d seen on her before, and he might have thought she was in pain except for her guiding his movements herself and growling at him to continue. The sounds she was making were certainly encouraging; short, wails of approval between harsh pants and impatient moans. He’d also noticed after some time that it became easier to move his fingers in and out with an increase of fluids coming out of her. Perhaps that was how? He was suddenly reminded his of his own excruciating arousal and groaned pitifully. “I need—Chi-Chi can we?”  
  
When Goku made to pull away this time, she let him. His erection had grown in the time spent entirely on her; thick and pulsing, she could understand his fear. But all she could think about looking at it was how much _better_ it would feel than his fingers had. Certain in her choice, she shimmied forward until they were again pressed together, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the priest at the end of the Fifth Element. They need...five more minutes! *gesticulates wildly*
> 
> Apparently, these two need MULTIPLE CHAPTERS to get it on.


	11. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY.

Chi-Chi’s mouth left his to travel down his jawline, light kisses leaving tiny bonfires in his skin where they connected. Her fingers were each a live wire, shocking his nerves as they feathered across his body; his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach. They ghosted dangerously close to the most sensitive bundle at the base of his trunk and he shivered, biting his lip to prevent the whimper bubbling up from his throat. It really only succeeded in lessening it to a distressed sounding hum.  
  
Goku’s head was thrown back against the headboard, breath coming out in harsh pants. Chi-Chi observed the way he melted against the pillows, shaking and gasping for air as her fingers inched ever closer to the twitching member pressed between them. Scooting backwards to give herself room, she slid her palms down his hip, brushing the sides of his shaft with her thumbs. The shocked sound he was unable to hold back encouraged her to take him more fully in hand, running her palm up the stiffened length.  
  
He was going to die. This was exactly what he’d imagined a lifetime ago, in the tub, when he first discovered what this could feel like. Chi-Chi was touching him and, _no._ It was _better._ Her feminine hands, smaller than his own were gentle as they stroked slowly and curiously up and down, but strong enough to provide the friction that had him sobbing and gasping for air. He could lose himself; Chi-Chi in his lap, hands on his cock, and smelling like she  _wanted_ as much as he did. Her hands were both too much and not enough. “Chi—hrng!” His own hands (had he always had hands? What were they doing curled in the bed linens at his sides?) rose to still hers.  
  
Goku looked thoroughly _debauched._ His face and chest were flushed, hair tousled (even for him), and his breath was coming out in small huffs as he struggled to regulate it. He was _shaking_ with need and it was the most erotic thing Chi-Chi had ever seen in her life. Until he opened his midnight eyes to bore into hers and they were somehow _blacker_ than she’d known anything could get.   
  
“That feels,” he rasped, breathless, “real nice, Chi-Chi.” He pulled her hands away to trap them against his chest, shuddering as her fingers brushed against the tip on the way. Struggling to contain the overwhelming feeling, he gave himself a small moment to unsuccessfully choke on air before continuing. “Too good, maybe. I’m close ta—and I!” He wasn’t known for his eloquence on a good day, but the words tumbling out were little better than a garbled mess. “I need ta still be,” he swallowed, “like _this_ to do it, I think, and,” Even _thinking_ about his current state was nearly enough to tip him over the edge. “I really wanna try it! The sex thing with ya.”  
  
Chi-Chi opened her mouth to ask him what he thought they’d been doing since they got into the bedroom, but realized, blushing madly, that he was referring to the _traditional_ definition. He was so blunt sometimes! If that wasn’t what they’d expressly intended to do, she might have yelled at him. But since they were alone, and naked, and _well._ Meeting Goku’s earnest gaze, she couldn’t argue that she wanted anything different. “Goku…” She would never be able to talk so frankly about it, but, “I love ya.”  
  
Hooking her arms behind his neck, she lifted herself to her knees, using his shoulders for support. The added height put her breasts within kissing distance of Goku’s mouth, to which he took full advantage. He placed light, feathered affections from her collarbone down her flushed chest. Her balance tittered as he lightly grazed an erect nipple with his teeth. Slowly, shakily, she slid down his body until the dark tip of his erection disappeared into the moist lips between her thighs. Testing the motion, she rocked her hips back and forth, losing her breath each time the friction rubbed her clit deliciously. After a short time, her twitching legs lost their ability to support her weight and she fell back into his lap, panting.  
  
When blood found its way back into his brain and he could breathe again, Goku contemplated their positions. It seemed like trying to…copulate from this angle was going to put too much stress on Chi-Chi to maintain any kind of movement. But he wasn’t sure he’d manage any better if they reversed. His legs were definitely jelly and he wasn’t even supporting any weight on them. But maybe…  
  
The panting bride found herself being lifted carefully before being pushed back into the plush surfaces of the pillows piled up against their headboard, calves tucked beneath her. She blinked up blearily at her husband, who had adopted a similar posture, kneeling between her spread thighs. He smiled brilliantly at her, and then his hands were cupping her face, his lips moving against hers too tenderly to be real. Momentarily forgetting that her body needed to process oxygen, she kissed him with fervor, pulling him so close that his rigid manhood pushed against her stomach. The appreciation he hummed into her mouth only added fuel to the fire growing in her heart.  
  
Pulling away from Chi-Chi’s kiss with no small amount of difficultly, Goku took a moment to gather his breath. When he sat back onto his haunches, his erection dragged across the skin of her abdomen, eventually resting directly underneath her core. He hovered there for a beat, giving her a chance to protest, if she so desired.  
  
She didn’t.  
  
His hips pressed forward, slowly, until the head again nestled between slick, inviting lips. Chi-Chi’s hips lurched in response, grinding her clitoris down on top of him. Inching forward, he slowly increased the friction deliberately as her pelvis gyrated wildly. Gradually, her motions became more exaggerated, naturally drawing him deeper. Pressing their foreheads together, Goku rubbed himself back and forth over her entrance. “Chi-Chi—!“ He sucked his lips between his teeth with a hiss. “Chi-Chi, it’s…can I? I’m…” He swallowed, thickly. “I need ta feel ya.”  
  
There were a thousand thoughts she could have had; how there would be no going back from this, how their virginities would be lost, how their first time might hurt. But all Chi-Chi could focus on, savoring the intimacy of their position, was how desperately she wanted to feel him too. “I want…” Her erratic panting made coherent speech (and thought) difficult. “I want’cha too.” All she had to do was push her hips forward a little and they’d be perfectly lined up. “In..side. I wanna feel ya inside.” And she did just that.  
  
He pushed forward, cautiously, pulling back when he met slight resistance. His hand slipped down her body to pry her more open gently with his thumb, hoping that might make it easier on her body. Continuing a short back-and-forth motion, driving further forward with each tiny thrust, he was able to make it halfway in before he broke. Shaking from restraint he wasn’t sure he could maintain for much longer, he rasped out, ““Is…is this okay?” between harsh breaths, “I need ta move, or I—”  
  
The rest of that thought was completely lost in a rush of air as Chi-Chi let herself fall the rest of the way.  
  
Head leaning back on the pillows, weight supported by the headboard and Goku’s thighs, Chi-Chi could focus completely of the sensation of having her husband fully sheathed within her. It was different than his fingers had been, _better,_ pressing against every nerve ending along her inner walls, _filling her._ Rocking her hips increased… _something._ She was beyond rational thought and ceased to care.  
  
Biting back a curse as Chi-Chi moved _around_ him, he knew instinctively with his lack of practice and her unexpected _exuberance,_ that he wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ last long. He was already too close and she felt _too good._ He moaned while drawing nearly all the way out, the raw pleasure overtaking his awareness. After plunging back in, he didn’t recognize his own voice. Or hers. He managed only a few controlled full lunges before his movements dissolved into frenetic jerks back and forth, instinct and need driving him beyond conscious perception.  
  
Goku collapsed forward, arms finding purchase amongst the soft pillows cushioning his wife’s weight. Sweat-slicked skin met as their chests pressed together and he breathed obscenities he hadn’t known that he _knew_ into her neck. With every thrust, the fire below his belly grew, rising until it resembled the mountain castle of Chi-Chi’s former home. His heart swelled with every one of her wails of ecstasy as she writhed urgently below him. The ache increased, rising up his body, threatening to swallow him whole.  
  
Until he shattered.  
  
Body pulled taut like a bowstring, he cried out, world fading to nothing around him as he rode out the waves of euphoria coursing through him.  
  
Chi-Chi felt his release; the intense pulsing electrifying her nerves with pleasure until she too was lost in the sensation.  
  
When Goku crumpled forward, spent, he was sobbing. Adrift in an emotion he didn’t know the name of, he wept gratitude to his wife. Whom he was now certain he could not live without.  
  
Heart aflutter, Chi-Chi raised her tired arms to curl around his shoulders in a loving embrace. Kissing him on the ear, she whispered that she was his for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that bother me about virgin sex in fic:
> 
> •perception that penetrative sex inevitably will (and does) hurt for the woman involved — this is not true; it _can,_ but it certainly isn't a given  
>  •there will be bleeding — again, not necessarily  
> •instinct = sex god — this comes from practice (first time sex can definitely feel _good_ for both parties involved, but I don't think most people start doing weirdly inventive stuff leading to mind blowing orgasms immediately)
> 
> That being said, did I do this right? This is my first smut fic and I am self-conscious. (Don't laugh! I'm serious! Do you know how many times I looked up alternate words for _things_ in a thesaurus (and urban dictionary)! There are really not very many pretty words for female genitalia out there that don't make me want to puke and/or giggle). Do any of y'all have favorites? We can devolve into twelve-year-olds here. It's cool.


	12. Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day is the beginning of the rest of their lives (and a LOT of sex).

When Goku woke, it was to harsh rays of light shining through his bedroom window and a very naked Chi-Chi clinging to his side. The previous night’s activities came rushing back to the forefront of his mind and heat rose to his cheeks. The experience had been unlike anything else; the rush was more intense than a good fight against a strong opponent; the satisfaction more fulfilling than the tastiest meal. Warmth filled his chest as he glanced down at Chi-Chi’s sleeping face, finding the satisfied, serene smile endearing. He hadn’t applied the term to many (any) women before, but he decided that Chi-Chi was definitely "cute".  
  
Stretching and finding her limbs still tangled somewhere between linens and her husband’s, Chi-Chi woke to find Goku beaming at her with the morning light. She blushed slightly at finding herself in bed with a naked man, even if he _was_ her husband. She didn’t have any regrets, certainly, but it was going to take some getting used to. Giggling at her forwardness, she learned in to peck him on the lips before getting up to start the day. Warm arms made to pull her to Goku’s chest before she could get very far.  
  
Burying his face in her long hair, he took a deep breath, savoring her unique aroma. “Stay.”  
  
Laughing, even as her cheeks reddened, she protested, “I need ta make breakfast, Darlin’! Ain‘cha hungry?”  
  
He let her back up just far enough to see his playful expression. Humming huskily, he bumped their noses together on the way to a sloppy, yet sweet kiss. “I think I’m hungry fer somethin’ else this mornin’, Chi-Chi.”  
  
She was so stunned that his attempt at making an innuendo went over her head. “Ya? Turnin’ down food?” Alarmed, she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. “Are ya sick? Didja not git enough sleep?”  
  
Chuckling at her antics, Goku pulled her hand down his face and nibbled on the ends of her fingers to emphasize his meaning. “Food can wait.”  
  
While he was smiling, she could tell he was being completely serious. His eyes were that same deep, onyx color from the night before, boring into her soul and weakening any resolve to leave bed she might have had. Letting gravity do the work for her, Chi-Chi fell onto his mouth, whimpering as he nipped at her lower lip.  
  
Kissing her with fervor, Goku let his hands wander, grazing her breasts as they made their way down her toned abdomen towards the junction of her powerful thighs. It would be mid-afternoon before either of them would allow the need of other bodily functions to rouse them from reliving the new-found pleasure in one another’s more _intimate_ company.  
  
When Goku finally did whine, child-like and petulant, that he really was hungry, all Chi-Chi could do was laugh heartily at his expense and peck him on the nose, promising an extra big lunch.  
  
Shortly thereafter, they discovered that while cleaning off together in the bathroom was a _delightful_ experience, it didn’t actually save any time. They were both famished by the time they actually made it to the kitchen, and (at least Goku) managed to eat most of the rest of the pre-prepared “adventure picnic” food she had made the day before.  
  
Speaking of which… “Goku, Darlin’, didja wanna go out an’ look for yer Grampa’s dragon ball on the ‘morrow?”  
  
He looked mildly thoughtful before looking straight at her and waggling his eyebrows as suggestively as he knew how. “I think we can find enough  _adventure_ at home for a bit, don’cha?” His smile was smug, pleased that he’d learned to caused her eyes to widen comically and face to bloom a charming shade of scarlet without saying directly what he meant.  
  
Chi-Chi had known her husband was a quick study, but hadn’t thought suggestive wordplay would ever find its way into his repertoire. Nor had she anticipated that he would have such a voracious appetite once awakened. But considering how much _food_ he could eat in a sitting, in hindsight, it wasn’t really that surprising. Grinning over a soapy plate, she shot back, “Of course. We have new _forms_ to perfect n’all.”  
Goku’s arms were cradling her waist before she could blink. “Is that a challenge?”  
  
Smiling sweetly, she leaned back into his embrace. “Always.”  
  
No, this marriage (this _man)_ was not what she had expected. But Chi-Chi certainly wasn’t complaining. As he carried her bridal style back to their bedroom, kissing her jawline playfully as she laughed in delight, she definitely wasn’t complaining at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to write this chapter; it took so much time to build up to the smut, I didn't know where to go from there. So, they ended up having sex all over the house. (You know they would).
> 
> A HUGE thank you to all the anon readers who encouraged my depravity on the kink!meme, and to all you dears, leaving me ♥ and comments!


End file.
